


through the eyes

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite), Nyodrite, redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: what happens in Creyca [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: is that necrophilia?, somehow i ship my wizard with a dead enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: “Stories create community, enable us to see through the eyes of other people, and open us to the claims of others.”– Peter Forbeswherein i play d&d and have zero self control, like always





	1. a talk with a jackal

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:**
> 
>  
> 
> Adler, a half-elf bard who loves their wife. _[Cassandras_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandras_Dream) plays them_
> 
> Anthymia is a halfling cleric who is traveling to right her wrongs and search for a missing sibling.
> 
> Hrid is a half orc paladin traveling to provide for his adoptive daughter perry (short for perenelle) and to find a significant other to raise her with.
> 
> Hugg is a gnome rogue travelling to have a good time, and make some good friends
> 
> Mordai is a tiefling wizard with a jackal familiar named Spiro, he is traveling to find something important that he lost. _This one is mine - Nyo_
> 
> Pestis Vax is a human plague doctor (homebrew archetype) who’s traveling in order to help those less fortunate than he is.
> 
> Sol Hallr is Hrid’s partner. She is a former solider and swears like it, much to Hrid’s dismay. _NPC that the DM,[Redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses), plays_

Mordai paused when he heard barking. 

Spiro was the one creature nearby that  _ could _ feasibly make a barking noise and the familiar had sworn to never do so because, as he had put it, ‘only stupid chain-lovers bark’.  _ It could be a prank…  _ he admitted. 

It did not stop him from  throwing his senses to his familiar to make certain, however.

The first thing he noticed was Pestis, looming above Spiro and looking as bewildered as a man could be in a mask. From this angle the man looked impossibly tall and remarkably intimidating for all that he seemed confused over the attention, Mordai took a moment to admire the sight.

_ Would he look like this,  _ he couldn’t help but wonder.  _ If I were on my knees before him?  _

_ :NO!:  _ his familiar snarled at him suddenly, the snarl even carrying over to the jackal’s physical form and he could see Pestis start at the suddenness of the aggression.  _ :No two-leg disgusting mating thoughts! This-one-who-has-no-face has not asked to mate with  _ **_my_ ** _ wizard!: _

_ What - Spiro that’s not-  _ Mordai tried.

_ :Noface must ASK first! You are MY wizard and I will not share you so easily!:  _ Spiro growled,  _ :No let me continue speaking with Noface so he  _ knows _ how precious  _ **_my wizard_ ** _ is.: _

He stilled,  _ Are you….trying to give Pestis a  _ shovel talk _? _

_ :...there is no human digger-claws?:  _ Spiro sent back, faintly bewildered. Then he grew stern once more.  _ :But there is a talk I must have with Noface and you cannot listen, wizard of mine.: _

Mordai was too startled - and flustered - to fight when Spiro ejected his presence.


	3. what if: confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in game there was an encounter between the party and two enemies, one that my character knew. and the one mine knew died in one hit without them even speaking so me and the dm did a quick rp about a confrontation

It was chance that he glanced up before the sorcerer could cast a spell, but he did and so Mordai did the only thing he could think of at the moment. _"KES TRALL! **STOP**!"_

Kes froze, eyes wide, the spell fizzling out before he could cast it. Indignation followed on the heels of his surprise. "You _fuck_ , I thought it was you. I'm surprised you survived long enough to make it out here."

"As charming as ever, ratcat." Mordai retorts immediately, falling back on the old nickname. "What are you doing all the way out here, ran out of flowers to steal from some old lady's garden?"

Kes' lips pulled back as he snarled, his eyes slits of white against his dark skin. "I told you not to call me that." His hand slipped into a pouch. "I've never stolen from an old woman in my life."

"What are you doing here Kes, this isn't your territory."

Kes smiles, white teeth against black lips, like a warning. "While I'm flattered you decided to keep up to date, I'm up for promotion."

"And this orchard, out all the way in some half-frozen _desert_ is really that important?" he asks. "You should just walk away, the other three are already dead and gone. It's just you and one common, interchangeable _grunt_. Do you think you'll win?"

His smile slides off his face. "Are you threatening me?"

"Nah," Mordai denies nonchalantly. "Just trying to help an old friend make a better informed decision."

His mouth twists. "Rich coming from _you_."

Mordai's mouth twists at that, starting at the sorcerer for a beat of silence before saying quietly, _seriously_ , "You're going to die, Kes Trall. Either right here or on some other 'mission' that they send you on. You _know_ this, just leave."

"And become some misfit like you, dodging from one place to the next instead of having a place to sleep and others to watch my back? I'd rather die thanks." He is lying his ass off. His eyes dart to the side and he is clenching and unclenching his fist.

" _Do_ they watch your back, Kes?" Mordai asks, solemnly. Empathically. "Or are they waiting for the chance to kill you in your sleep so they can take your spot. Waiting for death, either by betrayal or because you outlived your _usefulness_ , is no way to live. Nor is living your entire life _by someone else's_ word."

He's glaring. "You never did learn when to shut up." He has been completely distracted. "How would you know what I'm living for."

"I don't." Mordai answers simply. "But is it worth _this_? Right here, right now? Is it worth being sent out in the middle of nowhere to harass a hard-working family? Worth terrorizing kids over? _Is **this** life worth it?_ "

His temper ices over. "I know the price of a life just as much as you do."

"You know I can't walk away from this." As he pulls his hand from his pouch and throws a thunderstone in Mordai's direction. A thunderous burst of light erupts from the shattered stone.

Mordai flinches slightly but otherwise appears unharmed.

"For what it's worth," Mordai says as he dips a finger in his waterskin. "I am glad I got to see you again. I thought you wouldn't survive then, it's what made me leave you know? What's the point in staying - in _dying_ for people who won't even _mourn_ you?"

He is going to attempt to stab Mordai and as he does he snarls in his face. _"Survival."_

Mordai manages to attack before Kes, sending an Ice Knife that injures him enough that Kes is now unconscious on the ground. "I suppose that is one promise that I didn't keep." Mordai says before going to tie him up.

"And you?" Mordai asks, addressing the remaining enemy from where he knelt.

The thug sees his boss collapse and he kind of puts his hands up, "Please don't hurt me I'll do whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and apparently i now low-key ship these two, how?


	4. a chat of a modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _hrid has tried to bring mordai to the gym before and will try again_

**Mordai, collapsing onto the nearest mat:** Someone kill me now. Please. Have mercy.

 **Hrid, doing some yoga:** you could impress pestis if you were strong

 **Mordai, suffering:** _Lies._ He too has basically negative strength.

 **Mordai:** Also, is it not better that he wants me for my brain not my body?

 **Hrid:** ...that makes sense but i'm trying to motivate you here

 **Hrid:** also. why do people keep sending me...flirty messages on instagram?

 **Mordai:** Motivation is dead, just like economic security.

 **Mordai:** Because every form of social media is full of a horde of people whom Thirst. _Right in front of my salad._

 **Hrid:**  what is thirst

 **Mordai:** Ask Sol, she too has the Thirst.

 **Hrid:** i...i have a feeling she doesn't want me to ask about that

 **Mordai:** She would probably kill you with like her _thighs_. But you'd die happy, _wouldn't you_.

 **Mordai:** For you are also Thirsty but Sol-orientated.

 **Hrid:** i

 **Hrid:** i don't understand what you are saying

.

 **Mordai, hours later talking to Pestis:** So Hrid took me to the gym and I got out of exercising by confusing him and long story short he might ask you what it means to be thirsty _gotta go, bye_


End file.
